Love Song
by Taroro
Summary: Taehyung yang menjadi romantis dan Jungkook yang terlalu 'aneh'. VKook / TaeKook BTS


Tittle: Love Song

Pair: Kim Taehyung & Jeon Jungkook

Words: 1k+

Rate: K

Disclaimer: Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook saling memiliki. Cerita punya saya.

Warning: BL, typo, garing

A sweet but simple love song

Taroro

.

.

.

.

From: Taetae hyung

Sayang, nanti ku jemput jam 7 malam.

Jungkook terkekeh saat membaca pesan dari Taehyung 2 jam lalu, tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya di pesan Taehyung, hanya saja Jungkook begitu suka dipanggil sayang oleh Taehyung. Tiga hari lalu memang Taehyung memintanya untuk meluangkan waktu untuk berkencan, tentu saja Jungkook menyetujuinya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka berkencan. Tugas kuliah mereka yang setiap harinya mencekik, selalu mampu menghapus kebersamaan mereka. Taehyung juga jarang sekali meminta Jungkook untuk berkencan secara gamblang. . . .

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6:30 dan Jungkook sudah menunggu dengan perasaan gugup.

"Kenapa aku jadi gugup sekali, ini kan bukan yang pertama kali" Jungkook berkomat kamit sambil sesekali matanya melihat jam tangannya. Pada saat seperti ini rasanya waktu seperti membeku-lama sekali. Jungkook berdiri, meloncat loncat kecil dan sesekali menggerutu soal apapun-tentang ia yang gugup, Taehyung yang lama, bahkan soal jam yang ia pikir habis batrenya.

Tung. Pesan masuk.

From: Taetae hyung

Kookie, aku sudah dilantai bawah. Turunlah, ku tunggu di bawah.

Tanpa membalas pesan dari Taehyung, Jungkook dengan tergesa merapihkan rambutnya dan berlari kekamar untuk menyemprotkan parfum. Takut bau, tadikan loncat loncat

"Hyung~" Jungkook bergelayut manja dilengan Taehyung. Taehyung yang gemas dengan tingkah manja Jungkook segera mengusak rambut Jungkook. "Kau manis sekali, Kookie. Ayo kita berangkat" Taehyung mengenggam jemari Jungkook dan menuntunya menuju mobil, sesekali mereka tertawa dengan pembicaraan tak penting.

Saat Taehyung mengemudi dengan serius, Jungkook terus saja menatapnya. Heran, kenapa Taehyung semakin tampan? kapan jelaknya? "Wae? jangan terlalu terpukau dengan ketampananku, sayang" goda Taehyung tanpa menatap Jungkook, Jungkook yang ketahuan menatap Taehyung pun jadi malu sendiri. "Ti-tidak seperti itu!" Jungkook memukul lengan hyungnya pelan. "-Ah, kita akan kemana?" Jungkook jadi heran sendiri, bukankah mereka belum menentukan tempat berkencan. "Aku sudah memilih. Malam ini kita akan ke cafe milik Seokjin hyung. Kau tidak keberatankan?" Tangan kiri Taehyung terulir untuk mengusak rambut Jungkook, Jungkook hanya menganguk-setuju saja asal dengan Taetae-nya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai mereka bergandengan tangan saat masuk ke dalam cafe. Tidak terlalu ramai, masih ada beberapa meja yang kosong. Dan sepertinya akan ada live music. "Nah, kita disana. Meja paling depan yang ada ditengah." tunjuk Taehyung. Jungkook setuju saja. Tempat itu posisinya dekat dengan panggung live music.

"Kalian sudah datang?" Jin yang entah dari mana datangnya menyapa Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Hai hyung" sapa Jungkook ceria, Jin yang melihat tingkah imut Jungkook langsung saja mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas. "Imutnya~ hai juga Kookie" Jin membalas sapaan Jungkook dan mengabaikan Taehyung yang melihat keduanya asik sendiri. "Ehm. Hyung sepertinya acara akan dimulai" Taehyung mengingatkan Jin. Jin mengangguk paham. "Ayo, Kookie kita kesana" Taehyung menyeret Jungkook, Jungkook yang diseret hanya patuh saja.

Setelah mereka memakan beberapa makanan dengan nikmat, mereka pun berbincang sebentar, "Hyung kenapa live musicnya belum mulai ya, ini sudah jam 8 lebih" Jungkook menatap Taehyung bingung. "Entahlah Kookie" Sesaat Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tiba tiba saja lampu seluruh cafe padam. Jungkook yang kaget hanya memelototkan matanya dan meraba raba meja-mencari tangan Taehyung, ia sedikit takut gelap. Namun saat jarinya sampai di tepi meja ia sama sekali tak merasakan ada tangan Tarhyung. "Hyung, kau dimana?" Jungkook dengan suara bergetar memanggil Taehyung, berharap kekasihnya itu menenangkan dirinya, ia hampir saja menitihkan air matanya saat ia melihat lilin diatas panggung menyala, dan ia bisa melihat siluet laki laki duduk sedang membawa gitar. Jungkook memicingkan matanya-ia sepertinya mengenal bentuk pemuda itu. terasa familiar. Suara gitar mulai terdengar dengan lembut. Jungkook terdiam, fokus menonton.

" _One, two_ …"

Saat suara itu mulai menyayikan lagu, tiba tiba lampu menyala dan memperlihatkan wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Jungkook melotot horror.

" _One small guitar and the beautiful you.."_

Suara bass itu, Jungkook mengenalnya

 _"I don't wish anything anymore.."_

Mata elangnya, yang menatap matanya mesra.

 _"I'm still dreaming.."_

 _"This day came to me as a lie too"_

 _"Oh My God Ooops! Baby.."_

 _"I knew you are the fallen angel.."_

 _"I Love You I Love You.."_

 _"I really promise oh! I will not change.."_

 _"I Love You I Love You.."_

Dia-Taehyung saat ini menunjuk Jungkook dan mengedipkan matanya, Jungkook melongo sambil tersenyum kikuk. Pipinya sudah memerah bahkan sampai ketelinganya. Taehyung melanjutkan nyanyiannya lagi.

 _"I gave my precious love as a gift for you.."_

 _"I want to say I love you a hundred times a day.."_

Tiba tiba saja Jungkook berdiri dan melemparkan salah satu sepatu yang ia pakai-lumayan keras karena Taehyung berhenti bernyanyi dan mengaduh kesakitan. Semua mendadak membisu, Jungkook melangkah menghampiri Taehyung dengan mengehentakkan kakinya, lalu sebelum ia benar benar menghampiri Taehyung ia mengambil dan memakai sepatunya lagi. Taehyung memandang Jungkook sedih dan bingung, ia takut Jungkook tidak suka dan akan membencinya setelah ini. Jungkook sudah berdiri didepan Taehyung. Menghembuskan nafas sebal. "Aku suka kau bertindak manis hyung," Jungkook mengelus dahi Taehyung yang sedikit merah karena sepatunya tadi.

"-tapi jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan" Jungkook mem-pout-kan bibirnya. "Ngomong ngomong, aku juga bisa lagu itu. ayo nyanyikan bersama" tiba tiba saja Jungkook nyengir-memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Taehyung melongo, bahkan Jin yang dari tadi meontot ikut melongo dengan tindakan Jungkook. "Waeyo?" Jungkook bertanya saat Taehyung tak menanggapinya, "A-anu, Kookie kenapa kau melempar sepatumu?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook penuh tanya. "Agar kau diam. Sekarang ayo bernyayi bersama" Jungkook mengambil lagi mikrofon yang diletakkan disamping panggung. Taehyung mengangguk saja dan mulai memetik gitarnya lagi, setidaknya Taehyung lega karena Jungkook menyukainya dan lebih bahagia karena mereka bernyayi bersama.

 _"Model-looking body and small face.."_

 _"You are so perfect, You're so pretty, you're so sexy.."_

 _"Even it's embarrassing to say, you are beautiful.."_

 _"Oh my God Oooops! Baby.."_

 _"I knew the doll say I Love You I Love You.."_

 _"I really promise oh! I will not change I Love You I Love You.."_

 _"I gave my precious love as a gift for you.."_

 _"I want to say I love you a hundred times a day.."_

 _"Sometimes I lack of expressing my love.."_

 _"Unskilled in expressing my love.."_

 _"I have no one except you, really, it's only you.."_

 _"For my lifetime there's one and only you I'll love I love you I love you.."_

 _"No matter what I say also what lack I have Oh! I Love You I Love You.."_

Setelah menyanyikan lirik terakhir mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum.

End

Gak tau ini apa, abis dengerin lagu Love Song jadi keinget VKook yang so sweet abis/?

Ohya, buat Immortal love-nya itu gak tau bakal ada kelanjutan enggaknya wkwk~ soalnya cuma kepikir part itu, ehehe

RnR~


End file.
